


Stay With Me

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your kisses are just as sweet as my dreams told me they would be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love wins over hate

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 4x24 inspired me to write this but, while Ezra is the hero in the actual episode, Mona is the hero here.  
> Everything is sort of AU, honestly :P

   It had a gun – and _it_ not simply because the girls didn’t know who that person was, a man or a woman, but _it_ because they were sure there was no warm heart beating in the center of that chest. Everybody held their breath when it pointed the silver revolver towards them. Hanna tried to get her arms around Mona and prevent her from confronting it, but the brunette was faster. Mona probably ran to the person dressed in black because she thought she owed it to the other five girls standing next to her; and it was the perfect definition of ally, in Hanna’s conception. Either way, Hanna couldn’t help screaming Mona’s name in desperation.

   At first, Mona held the armed hand up and a couple of shots were fired. Hanna flinched and Alison and Aria soon held each side of her, also trembling. Hanna wanted to scream again so Mona would stop trying to fight it and come back to her, but she couldn’t breathe.

   Then, in a pretty fast move for a five feet tall girl, Mona pressed that apparently muscular body against the half wall of the terrace. Hanna grinned through her tears at the sight of Mona winning. One more shot was heard, but the gun wasn’t visible this time, and it simply turned around and jumped.

\- No! – they all yelled in unison and ran to where Mona was, now, standing.

   A was _so_ damn lucky that New York was the concret jungle that it was.

\- I can’t believe this – Alison’s voice was faltering.

\- Well, at least we know that there’s no way that’s your mom – Hanna said, eyeing the dark figure that now disappeared into the night.

\- What do we do? – Emily asked. Her voice was also shaking with fear.

\- Nothing – Spencer grumbled, frustrated, running her fingers through her hair –, as always.

\- No, guys, we have to get the hell out of here – Aria said, already on the move.

   They all agreed and started moving to the exit as well, except for Mona, that was still silent with both of her hands flat on the marble top of the half wall. Hanna turned to her.

\- Mon, let’s go.

   It took a second for Mona to respond, sort of vaguely.

\- You were right.

   Hanna frowned. Mona wasn’t looking at her.

\- About what?

\- About what you said to me while I was in Radley – they finally locked eyes. – I should’ve been open and honest with you about my rage right from the start. Things wouldn’t have gotten this far if I had just… talked to you about it. You would’ve made it go away. I know you would’ve. Because you love me and it’s just like you said back then. Love wins over hate. I feel so stupid.

   Mona’s last sentence was nothing but a whisper; her elbows failed and she lowered her head.

   As Mona spoke, the frown on Hanna’s forehead grew deeper. _Why is she saying this now?_ But when the brunette concluded, Hanna actually managed to smile and run a hand fondly across the girl’s back.

\- Oh, sweetie, it doesn’t matter now. What matters is that you chose to be with us tonight, that’s all. But come on, we have to go.

   Hanna tried to pull Mona by one hand so they could get out of there along with the rest of the gang that was waiting for them but, once more, Mona didn’t move. Hanna’s eyes went wide open when she turned to the girl for the second time and noticed the small hole on her blouse, at stomach height, which was surrounded by blood.

\- Oh, my God! – Hanna uncovered her mouth and, in a knee jerk reaction, wrapped Mona in her arms so she could lay the girl down on the floor carefully enough for her not to hit her head.

   As if simply sleepy, Mona delicately caressed one side of Hanna’s face.

\- You’re so beautiful.

   Hanna blinked to get rid of a tear, grabbed the hand that was so gently touching her and kissed its palm. Someone whimpered behind her and she heard Spencer’s voice screaming a “call 911!”.

\- You’re beautiful, too – Hanna stated softly. – And I promise you that, when you get out of the hospital, we’ll spend a day inside of a beauty saloon celebrating that fact. It’ll be just like old times. You just have to keep your eyes open, okay?

\- I’ll try – Mona’s lips curved into an almost imperceptive smile.

\- The ambulance is on its way – Alison warned them, kneeling down as well.

\- Ali… – Mona’s head turned slowly to the other blonde. – I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to scare you. I’m so sorry.

   Alison shook her head and, smiling, grabbed the brunette’s other hand.

\- There’s no need for that now.

\- But I mean it – Mona insisted, almost childlike.

\- I know – Alison ran a hand over Mona’s forehead. It was practically a motherly gesture and Hanna’s heart melted as she watched it. – You don’t have to say anything.

   Mona locked eyes on Hanna again, as if looking for some sort of guidance.

\- But keep talking, okay? – Hanna grabbed her hand more firmly and smiled. The more she got Mona to talk, the longer the girl would hold on to her cousciousness.

\- What if I can’t? – Mona’s voice went back to being only a whisper. Her eyelids were starting to narrow her gaze.

   Hanna’s heart clenched as she began to panic. She got closer to Mona until only a few inches separated their foreheads from one another.

\- You have to try – she kissed the brunette’s right cheek. – For me. Please. Just stay with me.

   And then, she glued their lips together for a few seconds. Mona’s were still warm. _Yes, good_. It was more so an act of dispair, she _had_ to keep Mona awake. It worked. The brunette’s eyes met hers once again. Hanna could feel that Ali tried to give them a bit of privacy by looking the other way.

\- We have to get you out of here – she suddenly wiped a tear, got up and managed to, always carefully, lift Mona up.

\- Are you sure you can carry her downstairs? – Spencer asked in a concerned tone.

   Hanna took a second to make sure both her hands had a good grip on Mona’s back and legs.

\- Yeah.

   Spencer led the way slowly, stepping down practically backwards until she got to the bottom of the spiral staircase that ended in the coffee shop that Alison worked while hiding out in the city.

   Truth be told, Hanna had no idea how in the world she was being able to put a foot in front of the other with Mona in her arms. Granted, they had carried each other around, for fun, many times when they were younger, but that was obviously different. Mona seemed twice as heavy.

   When they all finally got to the sidewalk, sweat was dripping from Hanna’s temples and she thanked the Earth for the wave of fresh air that hit her. Feeling the warmness of Mona’s blood against her, also at stomach height, was _the most_ terrible agony, but a sweet mumble reminded her to not give up on hope.

\- Han?

\- You're still here then, huh? – the blonde tried her hardest to voice her happiest tone – Good for you.

\- Yeah, but it’s hurting.

   Hanna’s heart ached and her eyes filled with tears instantly. She bit on her lower lip.

\- I know, love, I know.

   She reached for Mona’s lips once again, not to simply keep her awake this time, but deliberately. It made her feel better – and hopefully it made Mona feel a bit better as well – but more than that; it made her feel _something_ , a tingling inside her stomach. She smiled as she realized that the girls’ gazes on her didn’t bother her at all. She would gladly face the third degree at the hospital later.

\- Your kisses are just as sweet as my dreams told me they would be – Mona told her, seeming just as sleepy as her thirteen year old self after a rough day at school.

   Hanna’s grin widened as she rapidly considered the possibility of Mona actually being in love with her; if it ended up being true, she would honestly be happy. She would ask her about it later anyway.

\- Nah, you’re just saying that – she joked for the sake of the conversation, and just as she put the imaginary period after that sentence, she started hearing the sirens. It was definitely the best sound ever, under the circumstances.

\- Believe me, I’m not.

  


	2. Best pain ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote one more chapter to this because I love a good hospital scene. Shamelessly.

   For various reasons, Hanna was finding hard to breathe. She was sitting crossed-legged on a chair in the waiting room of the hospital, holding herself as if she was cold. Her palms were sweaty and her hands just couldn’t let her arms go. Mona was already out of the fifty minute surgery to remove the bullet; fortunately, it had only caused minor damage. The girl was, in fact, awake and already able to talk. What was making Hanna jitter was the fact that a specific someone was in the recovery room with Mona at that very moment.

   Alison had asked Hanna if she could go see Mona right after a doctor came to meet them and tell them that Mona was doing well. Hanna promptly agreed, not knowing, at first, why her friend needed her permission to do so. There had been a certain urge in Ali’s eyes during the time they all spent in the waiting room, something that seemed to be making her nervous as well; there was no way Hanna could say no.

   But now the whole thing seemed a bit off. What, on Earth, could Ali have to talk to Mona that was so incredibly important? And why was it apparently taking longer than the actual surgery? It wasn’t that Hanna didn’t trust Ali, far from that. Actually, after that unbelievably long day in Manhattan and after all the tears they had shared, Hanna felt like she trusted Ali more than ever. It was simply too odd that Ali insisted on a moment alone with Mona. Hanna sighed. Good thing was that it didn’t seem like Ali went there to yell. She was probably too exhausted for that, anyway.

\- Here, have this – Spencer handed her a paper cup of coffee.

   Hanna took it from Spencer’s hands without saying a word. Plain black coffee, strong and low sugared. Hanna made a face after taking a sip. Spencer shot her a motherly strict type of glance that said _it’s good for you_. Hanna took another sip, uncrossing her legs. At least it was hot.

   She caught sight of Alison walking slowly towards them as Spencer sat next to her again. Hanna’s upper body stiffened as she noticed Alison sliding an index finger subtly under one eye, as if she had been crying. Fear of God knows what took over Hanna, although Ali didn’t seem mad or frustrated. Actually, she smiled as her eyes met Hanna’s.

\- She wants to see you.

   Hanna blinked a couple of times, somehow a bit taken aback by the smoothness in Ali’s voice, before nodding and getting up. Ali took her seat in between Spencer and Emily.

   Hanna had in her subconscious that it would be hard to face Mona after everything she had learned about the girl that night, but once she saw those too vivid eyes for someone who just had a bullet taken out of their stomach, such facts seemed truly insignificant.

\- Hey – Hanna greeted, also in a smooth tone, closing the door behind her and then walking to sit carefully on the edge of Mona’s bed. – How are you feeling?

  Mona tried, unsuccessfully, to sit a little more up straight.

\- I feel like this whole area right here – she gestured to her stomach, that, as the second half of her, was covered by the white sheet – is made out of Play-Doh.

   There was a vague smile curving Mona’s lips, so Hanna felt it was okay to laugh.

\- But it’s, like, the best pain ever, you know? – the brunette added.  

  Hanna instantly blushed. There was something unprecedented in Mona’s eyes now; genuine serenity. She was telling Hanna how she felt unapologetically again, just like she had done out on that terrace. The difference was that, now, there was no pre-death desperation. Mona _knew_ she would stay around for the consequences of those confessions, and she seemed fine with it. She also seemed to finally acknowledge that who she had been and who she currently was were totally different people, so perhaps she believed she would have a chance of, at least, being taken into consideration. It was like she had nothing to hide anymore.

\- What did you and Alison talk about? – Hanna asked straightforwardly, taking advantage of that moment.

   Mona inhaled carefully; it was still a very delicate topic.

\- She came here to make amends, I’d say.

\- Why now? – Hanna shot – I mean, she didn’t seem very pleased tonight while telling us that you sent her away – she added quite tactless, partly because she knew that Mona was aware that Alison had told them everything.

\- I know nothing about the approaches she used to fill you guys in – Mona didn’t break out of her serenity. – All I know is that she looked me in the eye just now and told that the she understood the reason why I wanted her gone. And the reason behind everything else. She came here to take the blame, Han. To ask for my forgiveness.

   As Mona concluded, with tears in her eyes, she seemed to still be in disbelief. Hanna got a little teary-eyed as well, as she heard the word _forgiveness_. She remembered the dream she had about Ali and Mona in the very same night that they had found out about the first A. In it, the two of them were together at a park, laughing to a camera, spinning around and hugging, like best friends, as if they were in those happy flashbacks that dramatic movies showed before something tragic happened. Hanna woke up that night sobbing copiously and thinking how easy life would have been if Ali and Mona had been friends right from the start.

\- And what did you do? – Hanna asked in softer, almost faltering voice, wanting to reach for Mona’s hands – Did you forgive her?

   Mona inhaled carefully once more, gazing at the small window across the room, as if she was getting ready to tell a story.

\- “It’s easier to forgive an enemy than it is to forgive a friend” – she quoted. – I said that to Spencer the night of the masquerade ball, while we were in that car. And for a moment I wanted to say the same thing to Ali, but… it just didn’t feel right. She’s not my enemy anymore, she’s not the person I have to run from. And I guess she realized it as well, that if we team up against this new A, we have better chances of winning. So, yeah, it’s safe to say that we’ve forgiven each other.

   Hanna closed her eyes for a second and smiled as the tears ran delightfully down her cheeks. She didn’t remember being that relieved before in her life.

\- You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that.

   Mona nodded, her lips slightly curved up again, meaning she did know because she was feeling it, too.

\- It might take a while for me and Ali to spend an afternoon strutting through the mall together – she joked –, but we’re good.

   Hanna, who was still grinning, felt a sob of relief in her throat; hearing the last part of that sentence gave _so_ much more life than the possibility of hanging A’s head on a wall. She instinctively leaned in and brushed her lips against Mona’s, tasting her own tears as she pulled away just a little.

 - I’m so proud of you – she whispered, ignoring Mona’s stunned expression, which soon faded away.

   The brunette made their lips collide for a second time, a bit more fiercely than before, also making a not very successful attempt of running her right hand through Hanna’s hair, given that a plastic tube was pinned to the back of it.

   Hanna laughed against Mona’s lips as the slim tube touched her shoulder.

\- I was planning on asking you what was the deal with what you said to me earlier, about my kisses being just as sweet as they were in your dreams… but I guess I know what the deal is now.

   Mona agreed with another brief nod, once again reaching with her right hand to fondly push a lock of Hanna’s hair behind her ear. Her attention was fully drawn to Hanna’s eyes and vice versa.

\- Even I, sometimes, still can’t understand how much I love you. All I know is that I’ve once loved you so much that it overcame my sanity – Mona’s voice began to falter as well. – That’s why I couldn’t have told you, back then, that I knew Alison was alive. Or that I had made her go, for that matter. You would’ve hated me and I just wouldn’t have been able to live through that. You were finally the best friend I had always wanted and the thought of you leaving me…

   Hanna placed two fingers on Mona’s slightly paled lips, delicately shushing her.

\- I’m so sorry – Mona spoke against Hanna’s fingertips.

\- I know – Hanna replied, certain that her tone gave away that her core was aching. – I know everything. I know _you_. And even though I admit that it hurt like hell finding out that you’ve kept this not only from me but from the police for all this time… _I can’t_ hate you. Because I’m aware that you and I came from the same place. It could’ve been me, that’s what I told the Radley board. That’s why I understand you even before I want to understand you.

   Somehow, Hanna managed to conclude with sufficiently dry eyes and a soft, natural smile on her face.

\- Damn it, I wish I had the necessary strength to jump on you right now.

   Hanna laughed and glanced down for a second, mostly because she was blushing. Mona’s comment was probably half lighthearted and half lustful. Hanna let it be, realizing she enjoyed it.

\- Seriously, though – Mona added in a sober tone. – I wish I didn’t have to wait that long to hold you. I mean, after what just happened, I… I wanna feel, for once, that I didn’t screw things up and that you’re not slipping through my fingers.

   Hanna bit subtly on her lower lip and quickly considered the possibility before tentatively resting her head on Mona’s chest. Such closeness had become foreign to both of them over the years but Mona soon gave Hanna a little more room on the hospital bed. The blonde kicked her shoes off and put one leg up carefully, and then the other one, and before she knew it they were cuddling.

   Mona’s palms slid from Hanna’s hair to her back, trembling a bit. The brunette’s breathing was shaky, as if that was the first time she held someone so close to her, but either way her fingers danced across Hanna’s back, as if she in fact didn’t want Hanna to slip away.

\- Tell me if anything hurts, okay? – Hanna looked up for a second.

\- There’s no need for that. It will be the best pain ever, remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Mona and Alison, I have just one thing to say: forgive each other. And go strut through the mall together like there's no tomorrow. The fans need this.


End file.
